What happens in Vegas Doesn't Stay in Vegas
by lisa1022
Summary: Derek and Casey are on a vacation when they have drunken night and do someting they can't take bacdk. DASEY
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Vegas Wedding**

**Author: lisa1022**

**Summary: 18 year olds Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi are on a family vacation in vegas. One drunken night they do something they can't take back. DASEY**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own LWD. The only thing I own is this plot and the characters not in the show.**

18 year old Casey McDonald awoke to the sun beating down on her. She didn't think anything about it. She just drifted back to sleep. A few second later her eyes flew open. The room she had the window was not by the bed. As if her eyes could get any wider she looked around the room. It was not her room. Her room was small. Her mom and George made sure they had the big room. A few moments later she noticed she was on a round bed. She was afraid to look any furture, But at that moment she felt someone move in the bed. She was so scared about what she was about to find. She slowy rolled over and saw that there was a person in the bed next to her but he was hidden under the covers. She slowly put her hand on top of the covers and pulled them back

"AHHHH" She screamed when she was who it was

"What the hell are you screaming about?" The male voice asked her

"You are in my bed." She yelled She went to get up but froze when she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes

"What are you talking about?" He said with his eyes still closed

"Der-EK! Wake up we have a problem." Casey yelled at her step brother

"What are you doing in my room." He said as he started to get up

"This is not your room or mine, And please don't get up. I have a felling you have no clothes on." Casey said as she turned red and started to blush

"Haha, funny one Case Now get out." Derek replied as he looked down at him self and gasped

"See, I told you something funny is going on here." Casey said

"What is this? How did you know that I was naked?" Derek asked still sitting in the bed

"Because I woke up the same way you did." She said. not believing she was the calm one

"You mean in the same bed with me adny ou were also naked?" Derek said completely dumbfounded and starting ro freak out

"Yes, stupid. Now get up and help me figure out what happened." Casey said as she looked around the room and picked up her loose clothing and ran into what she guessed was the bathroom

Meanwhile Derek was totaly lost. He thought it was all a dream, but he decided to get up and get dressed

After about 5 minutes Derek was dressed and sat back down on the bed. When he was sitting there he finaly took a look around the room and realized that this room was quite large and there was a empty bottle of champagne, and many beer bottles laying around. Beside the bottle of champagne there was a piece of paper. Derek being curious decided that he was going to read it. When he went over there he almost fainted

"CASEY! get out her now!" Derek yelled with pure panic

"What? She yelled as she came out of the bathroom

"We have a major problem" Derek said

"You think? I woke up naked beside you this morning and I hope and pray that we did not do what I think we did. I mean I hate you." Casey yelled

"Well guess what princess. I dont't like you either." Derek said as he began to loose courage in what he was going to tell her

"You know what? Maybe nothing happened. Because I don't remember anything" Casey said

"Oh, trust me somethign happened last night." Derek said in a annoyed and paniced tone

"And how do you know about that? You dont' know everything." Casey yelled at him

"Trust me, when you were geting dressed I found something, and trust me it will be something you want to see." Derek said as he walked closer to her and handed her the sheet of paper

Casey took the paper from Derek and looked at it. Once he saw it her eyes grew wide.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" Casey kept repeating

"Will you shut up. You yelling no is not helping at all." Derek yelled at her

"Dont' tell me to shut up. This paper is a lie. There is no way me and you got married." Casey yelled

"You think I dont' want this to be a joke also. But who would of put it there and why are we in a differnt room. With no memory from last night?" Derek yelled as he bagan to lose his temper

"I know, it was Lizze and Edwin. They said we have been fighting way to much lately. This is just one of their jokes. They moved us here when we were sleeping and put that paper there." Casey said

"OK. If that is true then explain this." Derek said as he held up his left hand which had a wedding band on it

"It is a fake." She said with a shocked face

"Oh yeah and what about yours?" He said as he went over to her and lifted up her hand which revealed a large diamond ring

"Casey, I think we really are married...

**A/N: Well what did you think? I hope you liked it and I know it is OOC, but that is because it is set a couple of years into the futrue and they have grown up a bit. So review and let me know what you think. THis is my first shot at a LWD and I hope you liked it so REVIEW. I also have no Beta. If anyone would like to be one please let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Last Chapter:"OK. If that is true then explain this." Derek said as he held up his left hand which had a wedding band on it**

**"It is a fake." She said with a shocked face**

**"Oh yeah and what about yours?" He said as he went over to her and lifted up her hand which revealed a large diamond ring**

**"Casey, I think we really are married...**

**

* * *

**

"This can't be happening" Casey said as she continued to look at her ring

"Tell me about it." Derek said as he went and sat down on the chair sitting as far away from her as he could

"Are you sure that paper is not a fake?" She asked once again

"No, it's not. If it would make you feel better, look for yourself." Derek said with a sigh and handed her the paper

"Ok, we need to think about this. We woke up this morning and found out we were married. This happens to people all the time. But Derek I can't be married to you of all people." Casey said

"And you think I want to me married to you? The Klutz who falls over everything and is the biggest prude alive, and oh yeah also my STEP-SISTER!" Derek said his voice starting to rise

"Will you just Shut-up You are the biggest pig I have ever met and you go for all kinds of girls why would I want to marry you?" She retorted

"Look. fighting about this isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to figure out how to fix this and find out what happened." Casey said as she looked around the room

"Good, becasue the last thing I remember is fighting with you about something at the store. Dad and Nora told us to cut it out because it was our last day here." Derek said

At this time Casey got up and walked to the far side of the room and looked around. All she could find was empty beer bottles laying around and that is when it doned on her

"Derek, we are only 18. How could we of gotten this beer?" Casey asked

"I dont' know. Maybe we got someone to buy it for us." Derek said trying to rationalize what was going on

"Maybe...but I don't drink. You did something to me, didn't you?" Casey said as she began to point a finger a him

"What? Why would I do that? Believe it or not, I woudn't hurt you like that." Derek said with anger starting to come out in his voice

"I'm sorry. It's just that I woke up this morning married to my step brother. I am freaking out just a little bit." Casey said with wide eyes

"OK. Well lets look around the room for something that will help us find out where we are." Derek said as he got up and started to look around the room

Casey also got up and went over to the bedside table and started to look around in the drawer. After she was done looking in the drawer she seen waist basket and saw something laying in the bottom on. She reached down and picked it up

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Casey kept repeating over and over again

Derek hearing her came rushing over to her

"Case, are you alright?" Derek asked as he looked at her

"No! Look what I found in the wastebasket." She said as she held up her hand which had a condom wraper in it.

"Oh God." Derek said

"Derek. We had Sex." Casey yelled as she threw her self down on the bed

"Are you sure?" He asked still not beleving it

"Well, we both woke up this morning naked and married and oh yeah there was a condom wraper in the trash. If you have a better idea please let me hear it." Casey said as she closed her eyes

"Ok. Maybe you are right." Derek said

At this time they heard Derek's cell phone go off. He searched around the room for it until he found it under the bed

"Hello?"

"Derek. It's dad. Where are you?"

"Oh um...Hi did." Derek said as he looked at Casey and saw her eyes go wide

"Where are you?"

"Oh I am at the store with Casey. We got up early this morning and went to get you and Nora something for taking us on this trip

"Well that is sweet. But son it is 3:30 and our plane leave in an hour so we need you to get back here and pack so we can leave."

"Sorry, I guess we lost track of time. We will be back soon." Derek said as he flipped his phone closed and looked at Casey

"We have to go, our plane leaves in an hour." Derek said as he headed for the door

"What? I don't even have any of my stuff packed." Casey said as she ran toward the door

"Well, we better get back so we can do that then." Derek said as he walked out the door with Casey following him

When they got out to the hall they noticed that they were still in the same hotel. They both went to their seperate rooms to pack. 45 mintutes later they were all packed and went to meet the family downstairs

"It's about time you two. What have you been doing?" Nora asked as she saw them

"Nothing" They both said in unison

Nora looked at the two of them funny but didn't say anything.

"Ok well we better get going. Are you two still going to meet up with Sam and Emily when we get back?" George asked them

"Yeah, I guess so." Derek said as he walked to the plane

Many hours later the plane finally landed and the Macdonald/Venturi family was on their way home. When they got ther both Casey and Derek left to go and meet their best friends. What they didn't know was that Sam and Emily wanted to just all hang out together which made things even more awkard for them. They finaly got to the mall and found Sam and Emily wating for them at the food court

"Hey guys." Sam said as he saw Casey and Derek coming over to them

"Hey." they both said in unison

"So, how was Vegas? Did you do anything exciting?" Emily asked

"What? OH yeah it was fun. Why don't we go sit over there and get some food." Casey said as she walked over to a booth

Sam and Emily followed and sat beside each other which forced Derek to sit beside Casey

"So, tell us. What did you all do in Vegas?" Sam asked as he watched Derek pick up a menu

"Nothing much." Casey said as she also picked up a menu

"Oh My God Casey! What is that on your finger?" Emily asked Casey when she saw the diamond ring

"Oh umm----

"D. Why are you wearing a wedding band?" Sam asked when he looked at Derek's hand

Both Casey and Derek just looked at each other and didn't know what to say

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? I hope you liked it so hit the review button and tell me good or bad and oh yeah I have no beata so all mistakes are mine**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...they mean a lot to me. Also I have to Beta so if someone would like to be one let me know

Last Chapter

"Oh My God Casey! What is that on your finger?" Emily asked Casey when she saw the diamond ring

"Oh umm----

"D. Why are you wearing a wedding band?" Sam asked when he looked at Derek's hand

Both Casey and Derek just looked at each other and didn't know what to say

Both Casey and Derek sat there in complete silence just starting at each other. They had both forgot all about the rings. They could feel Sam and Emily's eyes burning into them. Casey wanted to turn and look at them but she was scraed at what they would think.

"Hello! You guys" Emily said as she waved her hand in front of their faces

"Hugh? Oh sorry. Well you see it is a funny story, It is so funny in fact that I will let Casey tell you this one." Derek said as he turned and looked at her and could see her throwing daggers his way

"Well...Casey will you tell us why you both have on wedding rings?" Sam said growing impatient

"OK, look. On our last night in Vegas me and Derek got really drunk and the next thing I know I am waking up naked next to him with a ring on my finger." Casey said

"What?" Both Sam and Emily said in unison

"It's true man, and the hard part is we don't even remember any of it." Derek said

"How do you know you are married then?" Emily asked

"We found the marrige licence and we were in the honeymoon suite." Casey said

"Did you two have sex?" Emily suddenly asked and had everyone in the diner looking at them

"Shh...Dont' tell anyone." Derek said is a hush tone

"Well how do you two know you did?" Sam asked

"I found a condom wraper in the trash." Casey said

At this both Sam and Emily looked at each other then burst out laughing. Casey and Derek just looked at them both like they had grown two heads. Not being able to take their laughter any longer Derek finaly decided to speak up

"What is so funny?"

"You see me and Emily always figured you guys would end up together, but I didn't see it coming this way." Sam said in between laughs

"What?" Casey half yelled

"It's true, we have had this this bet going on for about two years now. You guys argue so much you can tell you are ment to be. All those fights was just a way for you guys to hide your feeling for each other." Emily told them

"What?" Both Derek and Casey said in unison

"I don't have felling for Derek." Casey said

"And I don't have them for her. Come on Sam you know me...how could you think this?" Derek asked

"Your right man, I do know you the signs have always been there. Like the time I wanted to date her and you said I couldn't---

"That was becuase of the Male Code." Derek said cutting in

"Dude, both me and you knw that it was not because of that. You have always had the hots for Casey MacDonald or should I know say Casey Venturi." Sam said with a laugh

"Don't you ever call me that again." Casey praticaly yelled

"Casey, that is your name now." Emily spoke up

"Could this day get any worse?" Casey asked

"Yeah, it could. We still have to tell my dad and Nora." Derek said

"Why do we have to tell them?" Casey asked

"Well they are both lawyers and if we want to get his thing annuled we have to tell them." Derek said

"There is no way I can tell my mom, that I married my step-brother and had sex with him, she is going to kill me." Casey yelled

"Well we wont have to tell them we had sex...we will just have to explain that we got drunk and the next thing we knew we were married." Derek said trying to convince myself

"My mom would ask she is just like that." Casey said

"Oh my god...I got drunk...she is never going to trust me again. I am the responsible one, you are the one who was supposed to go off and do this not me and you. Just YOU." Casey said

Both Sam and Emily looked at each other and knew what was coming next a fight. Deciding they didn't want to be in the middle of it they made up their mind to leave, with out them noticing they left a note and quicly left them there

"Well guess what Casey you did screw up this time we both did, and let me tell you I dont' like it one bit." Derek said pointing a finger at her

"You think I like this? I am a high school graduate about to start college in the fall and now I messed that all up because I married my step-brother." Casey exclamined

"You know what fighting like this wont help us at all. We really need to figure out what heppened that night. If we do that we can go from there." Derek said

Casey opend her mouth to fight back but realized he was right

"OK, but I don't remember anything" Casey said as she sat back down in her seat

"Well why don't we start from the last thing you do remember, from that night or morning." Derek said

"Ok" Casey said as she sat there racking her brain for something

"Do you remember anything?" Derek asked

"The last thing I remember is getting into another fight with you about something stupid. I then stormed up to my room." Casey said

"Yeah..." Was all Derek could say

Both Casey and Derek say there in complete silence. Neither one of them knew what to say. They just sat there and keep looking at each other. Finaly Derek couldn't take it anymore he had to say someting

"Ugh. I just don't understand, what could we of said to each other that would make us want to get married?" Derek asked looking at Casey

"I have been wondering the same thing. I just don't get why I would want to marry my step-brother." Casey said as she looked anywhere but his face

"We really need to tell our parents, they should be able to help us." Derek said

"I don't think I can tell my mom or George, what will they think of me?" Casey asked as she began to freak out

"Calm down---

"Don't you tell me to calm down, I woke up this morning to find out I am married and that I had sex with my step-brohter. How can you be so calm about this?" Casey asked him

"You think I am calm? I am freaking out just as bad as you are. I don't know whatt to do. But I do know if we want to fix this we need to find a common ground." Derek said

With this Casey burst out lauging. Derek was toaly confussed as he looked at her. She laughed like this for about a minute before Derek said someting to her

"What are you lauging at?" Derek asked

"You are the calm on in all this, I should be the one that is trying to figure everythign out why you are going crazy." Casey said inbetween laughs

"I am so glad you think this is funny." Derek grumbled as he looked at his plate

"Look, I am beat why dont' we just go home and work on this later." Casey suggested as she stood up

Derek got up and went to pay for the check and together they both left the diner to go home and see what would await them there..

A/N: Hey guys, Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I have been busy. I dont' really like this chapter but R&R and if you have any suggestions let me know and I will try and fit them in.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back to the house was completely silent. Casey just sat there and stared out the window. A million thoughts racing through her mind. There was no way she could tell her mom and Step-Dad that she was married. That would shock them enough, and to add on that she married Derek of all people, would surely push them over the edge. She was looking forward to her summer being care free and having no worries. But that was all over now and she would be changed forever.

"Case, come on we are here."" Derek said as he nuged Casey's shoulder letting her know they were home.

"Derek, wait. Can we not tell them please. I just can't do it right now." Casey said with tears thrething to fall down her face.

"I guess, but we really need to talk to them about this. The sooner the better." Derek told her as he headed to the front door.

Casey slowly got out and went into the house when she got there she took in her surrounding. There was Marti sitting on the chair watching some type of cartoon that Casey didn't recgonize. She then saw Her mom and George in the kitchen cooking, it smelt good she had to admit but she just didn't have any appeitie. She let them know she was home by clearing here thorat

"Hey Mom, we're back" Casey said as Nora turned around

"How was lunch with Sam and Emily?"

"It was ok. Listen Mom, I am not hungry so do you mind if I go up stairs and lay down for a while."

"Sure sweetie, If you get hungry later on the leftovers will be in the fridge" Nora said as she watched her eldest daughter walk up the stairs

Once Casey got to her room, she fell on her bed and tried to not think about all the days events, she just couldn't the little thing brought it back into her mind. She finaly drifted off to sleep and when she did she started to dream.

_"Derek, why did you do that, we were just dancing" Casey yelled when she looked on the ground and saw Mark laying there with a bloddy nose _

_"I-I-I don't know...he was touching you and I didn't like it" Derek said as she looked down at his hand and saw blood _

_"I can take care of myself Derek, You don't always need to mess with the guys I am with. You just need to stay out of my life. I HATE you!" Casey yelled and she bent down to help Mark up and walked away _

_"I am so sorry about that, he seems to do that a lot." Casey said as she walked him to a stool and went to get him some ice from the bar. _

_She came back a few seconds later and handed him the ice pack _

_"So how long did you two date for, Because it is quite obvious that you guys are still in love with each other." The drink Casey had in her mouth went everywhere _

_"What? We never dated. He is my step-brother." Casey finaly choked out _

_"Are you sure? He seems very protective and the looks he was giving you was love" Mark said as he looked at her _

_"Yes, I am sure. My mom married his dad. All me do it fight. We are not in love. You got that." Casey practically yelled _

_"Sure, what ever you say. If you guys are not in love then why did he just hit me for no reason at all? Mark challenged her _

_"He has never liked the guys I date, or talk to for that matter. He always did that because he doens't want me to be happy." Casey stated in her matter of fact I am right way _

_"He doesn't want you to be happy, because you are not with him. I guarantee that if you two were together you would get along a lot better. I also have a feeling that you love him and are just afraid of getting you heart broken." _

_"That is crazy, We will never be in love." Casey said _

_"Look, I have to go, you have my number so call me if things don't work out for you two." _

_Before Casey could get another word out he was gone. She was there with her thoughts. She believed the guy was absolutely nuts. There was no way she was in love with Derek Venturi and he was defiantely not in love with her. Decidding that she did't want to remmeber any of this she called the bartender over _

_"Hey, I need a drink" She yelled at the man across the counter _

_"Do you have an ID?" He asked her "I sure do. Casey pulled out her ID and handed it to him." _

_"Ok, what would you like?" He asked her_

_"Suprise me." She said " A few seconds later, he handed her a drink here you go." _

_"Thanks" "Casey took a drink of what ever it was he gave her ordered many more as the night went on. She finaly decided to look around the bar and that is when she saw Derek in the corner all alone with a beer. She grabbed her drink and headed toward him _

_"Hey, what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave." Casey slurred her words _

_"This is a free counrty, so I don't have to listen to you. Are you drunk?" He said when he noticed the drink in her hand_

_"Not yet." She told him with a laugh _

_"How did you get that? You are not 21." Derek said as he looked at her _

_"Oh, I used this." She said as she held up her fake ID _

_"Wow, Casey..I never knew you would be the type to have a fake ID." Derek said as he smirked at her _

_"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She said and sat down next to him _

_"When will I ever learn all of them?" He asked in a teasing manner _

_"IF you play your cards right maybe tonight" She winked at him and went to the dance floor. _

_Derek got and and followed her to the floor and together they both started to dance. After a couple of fast song a slow one came on and Derek pulled Casey close to him. It suprised him when she didn't pull away. Insted she put her head on this shoulder and moved with the music. Casey slowly pulled her head up and Looked into Derek's eyes and leaned in her lips were so close to hers when all of a sudden--_

"Casey, get up." Marti yelled as she bounced on the bed

Casey shot straight up and didn't know what to think...All she knew was that she had to talk to Derek immediately. She got up and ran into Derek's room without even knocking

"Derek. I need to talk to you" She said as she walked up to him and saw him sitting at his computer

"What about?" he said not turning to look at her

"I remembered something.: she said as she watched him turn around in his chair real quick

"What?" He asked

She went on to tell him all about the dream and when she was done she looked at him and just saw him with his mouth open

"Are you kidding me? I puched out some kid and he thought it was because I was in love with you?

"Yeah, I told him he was 100 crazy. Then I started drinking" Casey said

"So what happend we continued to get drunk and just decided to get married?" Derek asked with disbelief

"I think so. But I know that since we are married-

"YOUR WHAT?" Came a voice from outside of Derek's door which make both Casey and Derek turn to look at who it was

**A/N: Who is at the door? Only I know...lol...so read and review and I will get the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Are you kidding me? I punched out some kid and he thought it was**

**Because I was in love with you?**

**"Yeah, I told him he was 100 crazy. Then I started drinking" Casey**

**Said**

**"So what happened we continued to get drunk and just decided to get married?" Derek asked with disbelief**

**"I think so. But I know that since we are married-**

**"YOU'RE WHAT?" Came a voice from outside of Derek's door which make both Casey and Derek turn to look at who it was.**

Casey and Derek both just stood there with their mouths wide open...This person standing in the door way was not supposed to overhear there conversation. Casey was mentally kicking herself for not closing the door. She was in such a hurry to tell him a memory that she completely forgot about it. She didn't know how either one of them was going to explain what they had just said. They were much to smart to think it was just a lie. Finally Casey couldn't take the Silence anymore and looked at Derek telling him he should take this one. Derek finally went over to the door

"Smarti, it is not what you think" Derek said as he picked her up and

Carried her over to the bed, making sure that he kicked the door shut.

Casey soon followed behind

"How it is not? I heard Casey say that you guys were married" Marti

Replied in a matter of fact voice

"It is complicated, grownup stuff, you wouldn't understand."

"I am tired of people telling me that Smerek! I am almost 8 years old.

I am grownup. So tell me now." She practically yelled at them

Derek was taken back by this. Marti almost never yelled at him. He honestly didn't know what to do. She was mad at him so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He confessed

"OK, fine. I will tell you the truth. Me and Casey got married."

Derek didn't want to look at Casey he had a feeling that she was sending daggers her way. It got quiet again. That was until Marti broke the silence

"So does this mean you guys will be like Daddy and Nora, Where you make

Funny noises when you think I am asleep on the couch, or make kissy face all the time." Marti laughed with a scrunched up face.

"No." Both Derek and Casey screamed with the thought of that morning coming back to them

Marti's face then lit up when she though of something else

"Smerek, I am very mad at you." Marti said with a stern look

"What why?" He said with a shocked look

"You always told me that if you ever got married, I could be your

Flower girl." She replied to him

"Oh, well I will get married again someday." He said with a sympathetic tone

"What do you mean?" She looked up at Derek and Casey

"It means, that me and Derek are not going to stay married." Casey said

finally speaking up

"What? Why?" Marti quipped

"Because we don't' get along Marti, In order to be married you have to

Love that person and get along. Me and Derek don't do any of those things." Casey told her

"Yes you do. I know that you guys love each other, Smerek is happier when you are around and you are happier when he is around." Marti said as she was wearing Derek's smirk

"No, Marti we are not in love. You have to do us a favor. You can't

Tell anyone that you know. WE don't' want anyone to know." Derek said as he looked at her

"Ok I wont,but I still think that you guys should stay married and

Have lots of babies." Marti laughed as he jumped up and ran out of the room

Both Derek and Casey just sat there and looked at each other. They

couldn't believe what Marti had just said. Casey opened and closed her mouth a number of times. She was in total shock for the first time in her life she had no words, and quite frankly that was scaring her. She looked up and Derek and saw the same look on his face. he had no idea what to say. They sat there for what seemed like ever, before one of the decided what to do.

"Haha, she is crazy. Can you believe the stuff she said." Derek asked at a lame sense of humor

"Yeah, I know it was crazy. What would ever make her think of something

Like that?" Casey asked avoiding eye contact

"I honestly don't know. But she did make me think of something. We have

To figure out what else happened. I hate not knowing what made up dothis." Casey said

"You are right. I also cant get it out of my head on how she wants us

To have lots of babies. That is by far the craziest thing she has said." Derek said

"Yeah, in order for us to have babies we would have to have sex, and that is something we are never going to do." Casey said with a stern voice

"Well, you do that we already did that." Derek said with a small chuckle

"Shut up." Casey told him as she turned bright red

All Derek could do was chuckle

"You know since we are married, I think I should get to know a little about you." Derek said as he looked at her

"Well, what do you want to know?" Casey asked as she looked at him

"When did you first have sex?" He asked her and saw her turn bright red

"You can't ask me that." She replied blushing even more

"I thought you would say that, but seeing as how you are my wife. I have a right to know." He replied trying to keep a straight face

"OK, Fine. I was 16. Right before we moved here. I thought that I was in love and it turns out I wasn't. What about you?"

"I was also 16. I met this great girl and I thought that I was in love also. It turns out that she didn't like me at all she was just using me to get back at ex-boyfriend that had cheated on her." Derek said as he looked up at Casey and saw her giving me a sympathetic look

"I am so sorry."

Casey put her hand on top of his and felt a shock go right though the Both of them. She immediately pulled her hand away and cleared her throat

"Ok next Question." She said

"Favorite Color?"

"Blue"

"You?"

"green"

After about a half an hour later Casey and Derek both realized that

They were extremely close. They were both lying down on the bed. Derek's hands were behind his head and Casey was lazily lying on the other half. Their legs were touching and they were facing on another. Casey was the first to notice and shot up immediately

"Are you OK?" Derek asked as he also rose up

"Yeah, I am fine. Derek we really need to figure out what were are

going to do." Casey said as she became serious

"yeah, I know. But I really don't want to think about that right now. I am enjoying talking to you. I think we should do it more often." Derek said as he scooted closer to her

"Derek please stop." Casey said as she tried to move back

"What has gotten into you? I thought we were getting along."

"We are but that still don't mean that we love each other. or that we

Should be married." Casey once again said

"I know that. I am not saying we have to be married. I am not even

Saying that we should date. I just really want to figure out what happened. I Think the best way to figure that is to talk to one another. If we keep avoiding we will never figure it out." Derek said with a small smirk

Casey didn't know what to think. For the fist time ever Derek was

making sense and that scared her a little bit.

"You are right, but I am tired. I think I am just going to go to bed. I will see you later." Casey said as she got off of his bed and walked toward her own room.

Once she was in there. She laid her self out on her bed and let out a long sigh. All she could think about was what had just happened little did she know Derek was also doing the same thing

A/N: SO there it is. Sorry it took me so long to update. I just got

Really Busy with school and work. I will try to have the next chapter outs soon.


End file.
